A Family Curse
by Darksouls18
Summary: The Lockwoods have more secrets then Mystic Falls thought. Will the return of Nyssa, Tylers twin sister change anything? Why'd the Lockwoods hide her in the first place? What secrets does she have? Do her and Mason have more in commom then family lineage?
1. Honey, i'm home

I was tired of all of this running, and I was finally coming home. The family secret, returning to find her place in the stupid community, I didn't want to go back but I needed to find some way to stop the shift. Letting out a low breath I got out of my sleek black Mercedes and stared up at Lockwood mansion. "This is going to be a very long couple of weeks," I muttered to myself.

I tossed a fifty at the cab driver and made my way up the stairs slowly. Old house, old memories, let's hope I find what im looking for, I thought to myself. I knocked on the door and then rang bell and waited.

Carol opened the door, or my mother, she hasn't been my mother since she sent me away. "Hey mom," I said quietly. She stared at me as if she wasn't really seeing me and then moved aside in shock.

"Wh-what are you doing back here?" she asked and closed the door after looking to see if anyone had seen me. I raised my eyebrows slightly.

"Well, you know, thought I might come by for a while. See what the fam is up to," I said and added sarcastically, "I just missed you guys so much."

She stared at me as if she was scrambling to figure out what to do or say. I smirked slightly, "you can't be here," she said stepping closer, bending her head slowly, as if we shared a secret. We did. It was me.

"Well I am, whether you want me here or not. Don't forget Carol, I know the dirty family secret, wouldn't want that getting out would we?" I said coldly. She stared at me, as if I had just slapped her. A part of me felt bad for doing this to my own mother, but that was the last thing I would ever call her. She was nothing but a bad memory now.

She sighed as if I was leaving her no choice, I wasn't, not really, "you can take the guest room."

I nodded and lifted up my second duffel bag once again as I ascended up the stairs. I dumped my bags onto the bed and stared at the guest room, once upon a time it had been my room as a little girl. My princess bed had been where the vanity now sat. The walls had gone from a cotton candy pink to a light blue with white framing. "Good to know you missed me so much," I muttered, hearing my voice break slightly at the end of the sentence.

It broke me, when people would ask me where my family was, who they were, why I was alone. Leaving wasn't my choice, I was pushed out of my own family, disowned, for who I was. I didn't like being the family secret, I hated knowing that my own family hated me. Only one person would ever really talk to me, my twin Tyler.

I tilted my head slightly and thought over what to do next. I strolled out the door and down to Tyler's room. Tapping on it, the sound of a book dropping and then a curse and I pushed open the door. He turned and stared at me as if I was a ghost. "Hey brother, it's been a while," I said smiling at him. He took two long strides and pulled me into his arms tightly. I took comfort in the fact that someone still cared about me. I would always miss this.

"Where have you been?" he murmured in my ear. "You haven't talked to me in six months."

"Some thing's happened and I needed some time to sort through of everything. But it's okay now," I said, lying through my teeth. Would he be able to tell I was lying? I hoped not.

"I can't believe you came back, especially after that new years," he said quietly.

"I'm always going to come back, besides I missed my dear twin brother," I said laughing at his expression. He shook his head, a smile stretching across his face and I smiled at him lightly. "So, what's changed in Mystic Falls? Saw uncle Mason in the study earlier, what's up with that?"

"Uncle Mason is a mystery all to his own," he said face dropping. I could lie to him, but to me, he was an open book and always would be. I stared at him, eye brows raised and he shrugged. "He's leaving soon, I hope."

The tension rose in the air and I eyed him suspiciously and turning to see uncle Mason standing there in the doorway. I turned to him and he stared at me, "if it isn't the little Dreamer herself."

I hated when he called me that, everyone used to call me that when I was a child. The Dreamer. It wasn't dreams, it was all real, and that's why I was sent away in the first place, for being a dreamer. I was born with a gift I couldn't return. A gift of supernatural abilities. They all weren't good things either. They terrified me to death. They made me wish I was someone else. But this family was always cursed, they have been for centuries.

'Well if isn't the little murderer himself,' every fiber of my body wanted to say. But I couldn't anger him, because as I looked into his eyes I realized for once I had something in common with this family. Mason Lockwood and I had both fallen under a curse that neither of us could cure.


	2. Author's note I hate them too

AUTHORS NOTE: if you have any questions, feel free to either leave them in the review, or message me. Also, if you feel like the story is going somewhere or want to see something happen in the story, I am more than open to ideas. To be honest, I'm more just going with the flow. I suppose that's why it's taking me forever to put up chapters. Finally getting some inspiration back in my life.


	3. Dearly misinformed

Judging by the look on his face, Mason had just figured out the same thing I had just a beat late. He wouldn't expose me, I don't think. If Carol was letting him stay here, then she had no idea and based on Tyler's resentment of him, neither did he. Exposing me, meant exposing himself, and I doubt if he was willing to take that risk just to screw me over.

"Couldn't find anymore people to mooch off of so you dragged your sorry ass back here, huh Mace?" I mocked. Just because we had a similar disease, did not mean I was going to buddy up with him instantly. He had questions, and so did I, but both of us had ego's the size of a Chrysler building. He narrowed his eyes at me and his stance told me he was getting offensive, he hated that nickname. He took a step towards me, towering over me in what should've been threatening and fear inspiring. I smiled.

"Now, now Mason, don't get offended, I was only teasing," I said loving the reaction. He scowled, realizing he couldn't scare me and I chuckled lightly. He was only going to try and play dominant. I wasn't having any of that, I wasn't one of his submissive little bimbos. No. I was his so called 'family' though I had my doubts sometimes.

"Mason, my sister and I are going out," Tyler said suddenly. He had been watching the whole things, "feel free to not stalk us," he said coldly, taking my hand and tugging me out.

I changed, pulling on a white blouse and a dark blue spaghetti strap, and my dark blue jeans. "Want to tell me why the hell you have a gun?" I tensed and spun quickly. Tyler was holding it like a pro, years of gaming, and hunting with our dad I suppose.

"Well," I couldn't really think of a way to explain. He waited, albeit, impatiently and after a moment I said, "yeah, I got nothing. Let's go eat and get a few drinks."

"We can't drink at the bar, age happens to be a bit of a problem, especially when everyone knows you," he pointed out. I slipped the gun from his hand, turning and tucking it under my waist band.

"Knows you, have you forgotten brother? Nobody knows me or remembers me, daddy made sure of that," I said shrugging and brushing off the bitterness of my own words.

He stared at me, not really understanding and I brought up an evil grin, "we could have fun, like we did back at the lake house. Be like old times."

Tyler drove us out to the bar, nodding at people as we walked in. Mystic Grill it was called. "Mystic Falls," I said stopping at the end of the bar, where the bartender had been headed. A blond boy, looked young for his age, but who was I to judge? I was only seventeen and people constantly told me I looked at least four years older. Not always a bad thing, maybe it was my attitude, or the stiletto's I sometimes wore.

"New in town?" he asked giving me a friendly smile.

"That easy to tell?" I asked leaning forward slightly.

"New face, small town," he said giving me a flirty grin. "Especially a pretty face like yours, names Matt," he said holding out his hand. I shook it, and smiled coyly.

"Not going to tell me your name?" he asked enjoying the little game we had going.

"You'll know soon enough," I said smirking, he chuckled, shaking his head slightly. I hadn't realized what it was right away, but there was an Other in here, among other things. It was the Other I was more interested in. I wonder if Tyler knew them, if he knew anything. He seemed pretty oblivious to the obvious supernatural energy floating around this town, especially in here. Quite a few interesting people here tonight.

"What can I get you?" he asked smiling.

"Two shots and a beer," I said evenly.

"Make that, fours shots and two beers," a silky smooth and deep voice said behind me. An Other, an other with an ego, great. The look on Matt's face told me everything I needed to know. A player, and a jackass, just great. He nodded, and turned back to the counter to prepare out drinks.

I reached over the counter, pleased to grip two bottles and pulled them up. Tyler and I did this every so often when we were younger. Team up to sneak everything we needed to drink out of the house. A lot of the time we wouldn't even make it home. I smiled, thinking of all of the strange places we'd wake up. One time we broke into what looked almost exactly like our cabin out in the woods. Turns out, not so much. The owners were pissed in the morning, when they showed up to go fishing on the lake. That was embarrassing. Shaking my head, I let the memories fade out as i turned to the guy next to me.

"Damon Salvatore," he said grinning, eyes lighting up with glee. "Just passing through town I take it?"

"Not exactly," I said smiling openly.

Matt turned around, passing us our drinks, and I downed the beer quickly. "Visiting? Wouldn't mind showing a nice girl like you around."

"I don't think that's necessary, my sister here, isn't all that into your type. So why don't you run along Damon?" Tyler voice came in, standing next to me.

"Your Tyler's sister?" Matt asked completely taken by surprise.

"Older sister, I lived with our uncle a few states over," I said shrugging nonchalantly.

Tyler grabbed the bottles, making sure not to flash them and stuck them in his back pack. He was staring down Damon with cold fury and I suddenly suspected they had a bumpy history. But Damon wasn't backing down and by the looks of it, he was enjoying how much he got on Tyler's nerves.

"You're a Lockwood?" he asked, and I glanced at Tyler, nodding once without looking at him. Damon nodded, as if putting two pieces of a puzzle together he grinned all over again. Though this look said something different. Now he wasn't looking for a lay, he was interested in something else. "What exactly would your type be? What would be more appetizing?" he asked, and I realized it. He knew, same problem though, he couldn't expose me for shit.

"Yeah, tall busty blondes," I said grinning and then I burst out laughing. "Though I do enjoy the company of a man every now and again, tall dark and handsome, and guess who that might be?" I handed Tyler a shot, each of throwing it back simultaneously.

Tyler smirked, and he draped his arm over my shoulder, before leading us out. We got outside and I burst out laughing. "Did you see his face, I don't think he's ever been rejected so publicly before!" Tyler said, and we burst into a whole new round of laughter.

Tyler drove us out to an older hiking trail once we'd ordered more food then either of us could ever possibly eat. It was a family reunion and Tyler was all the family I'd ever need. We parked, the sun going down and I grabbed one of the bags of food and he grabbed everything else. I was supposed to be weaker then him after all.

"What's with you and Mason, you two acted weird today. You weren't always like that," he asked, taking a shot of the peach snapps we'd managed to get. Wonder what Matt thought happened to them, or if he figured out. Oh well, I thought shrugging and taking my own pull of the bottle.

"You don't like him, I don't like him. Besides, that house, as big as it may be, can't hold both of our egos. Time to run that bitch out of town," I said grinning at my own inside joke, though I was referring to him as being a female dog, not a werewolf. He nodded, smiling in a way that almost looked truly happy and sad at the same time. I started thinking of ways to do it legally, and possibly with Tyler's help.

"I missed you know, you were gone for a long time," he said quietly, and I sighed. Please God, don't start crying. I didn't take Tyler for the crying type, but he had a point, I had been gone a long time. Who knows what might've changed.

"That doesn't matter anymore, just means we have to spend more time together to figure each other out all over again. Besides, I think I might stick around a while longer," he nodded, approving the idea.

"Good, I'm glad. Give Mystic Falls a chance to get to know you. Stay in one place for a while, hopefully calm down. Mom says you were just partying all the time, and moving from boyfriend to boyfriend," he said eyebrows raised, in question. He wanted to know if it was true.

"You've been dearly misinformed brother," the warm buzz finally setting into my chest after yet another shot. I turned back to the fire, tossing a branch of cedar into the fire. It crackled and the scent of the burning branch filled the air. Closing my eyes, I drank in everything I could. One of the few pleasures that came from this disease. Being able to enjoy nature at it's fullest.

"What's the truth then? The gun? I know you've been keeping things from me, and I also know you don't plan on telling me, but I deserve to know. Your my sister," he said a little hurt but curious.

"I was moving around, once David died I began travelling around, he had left me a letter, saying he scattered some things for me across the country and that it was up to me to retrieve them. Not sure why he did everything in riddles but he did. He neglected to mention that it would be a very dangerous trip. But I'm home now," I said quietly. Guilt and regret setting in as flashes of what happened played through my mind. I took another shot, staring into the fire.

Flashes of silver fur shifted in my mind fast, a scream, shouting, a single gun shot. Then just a whole lot of growling and moaning. Then silence. The image wouldn't fade, like I was used to. I took another shot, a pool of blood leaking out from behind a closed bathroom door, gliding across broken glass and surrounding a gun.

I lifted my head, looking up at the stars. "I love clear nights like this," I said at the same time he said, "the stars are so clear."

We turned to each other and I couldn't help the smile that matched his. Tyler moved closer, pulling me into his arms, "never letting you leave you. I wont you let you go like last time. I was too young, a boy then. But no one will take you from me. No one. Ever," he swore. I sighed, loving the protective side he only ever had for me and not bothering to move.

I was happier now than I had been in a long time. I only hoped it would last.


	4. Nightmares vs reality

_Everything moved fast, I had woken up in the living room. Having fallen asleep with yet another book in my lap. Eyes closed when the sound of wolves howling and making calls ripped through the air. It was cold out, a chilly winter night and the moon was glowing in the sky. Leaving blazes of moonlight across the sparkling snow. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. _

_I slipped off the couch, listening as the sounds of animals ripping through the woods got louder and closer. "David?" I called, the sound not even reaching my own ears. The sound of nails came down on the porch and a shiver tore up and down my spine leaving goose bumps up and down my body. I didn't like this. Where was David? He had been here before I'd fallen asleep. Where was he?_

_A growl came from behind the wall of the front door. I stared at it, hands out, ready to run or fight, unsure of which yet. "David," I whispered, my own voice still inaudible over the pounding of my own heart. I was terrified and clueless as to what to do. _

_I felt my body begin to tremble when something crashed against the door, leaving a long crack in the wood. My eyes went wide, as I turned and ran up the stairs as splinters of wood flew at me. The weak door having gave way beneath the pressure. Snarls and growling roared beneath me, right beside me, in front of me. Everywhere, or that's how it felt. _

_Pain ripped through my leg and I went face first into the top stair. My head bounced off the wood, my cheek throbbed instantly. "Son of a bitch," I swore angrily. I turned, as more pain ripped through me and the wolf pulled. I didn't understand any of this. I froze instantly, meeting the eyes of the creature attacking me. So beautiful, yet so vicious. I kicked out, and then bolted up the rest of the stairs and running straight for my room. Ignoring the pain, the door slammed shut behind me and I raced for my dresser where my weapons had been hidden. More howling echoed throughout the house and I felt cold. A crash sounded behind me and I swung around, the gun out and pulled the trigger as something collided with my own body. _

"Ara, Ara!" a voice shouted and I bolted and began to fight off the weight above me. My heart pounded and I was covered in a cold sweat. Meeting Tyler's panicked gaze I relaxed, taking in gulps of cool air, noting the raw ache at the back of my throat. "Jesus, I thought, I didn't know what to think," he trailed off, voice empty.

His shoulders slumped as I let myself fall back against the ground. We were laying on top of a blanket, we both must've fallen asleep pretty fast last night. The fire was out, leaving just a bit of smoke elevate to the sky.

"Do you always have nightmares like that?" he asked, letting out a huff of air.

"Yeah," I said rolling over and standing up. "We should get mad. Is Carol going to be upset you were out so late?"

"No. She never notices. She'll probably just think I went out with one of the guys. Yeah, I'm hungry though, we should head back."

Once we had everything packed up and headed back to town I had him drop me off at the town square. "What are you going to do?"

"Look around, sight see," I said shrugging. "Got to get used to being back sooner or later."

The lie left my tongue so easily it almost made me nauseous. I could easily recall never being able to slip a lie past my brother. He could see right through me as though glass separated us. Not anymore though. He bought it and as I watched him drive off I ran a hand through my hair.

Turning I walked straight into something hard. Searing hot pain ripped through my hand and forearm. I shot my head up, meeting Damon's eyes and glared as the pain intensified. "Hurt's doesn't it?"

"Why don't we have a chat?" another more resigned voice said from behind me. He kept hold of my wrist, every time I moved he'd tighten whatever thick ring of silver he had around my arm. I bit so hard on my tongue I could taste the blood. And the silver. My heart stuttered, it was already in my blood stream. I felt my eyes flash, changing from their normal ones to their other ones. The ones meant to hide from humans.

Damon leaned down as we got to a black SUV and my stomach dropped, I was getting nauseous. "Can't have you wolfing out on us, can we?" he asked, and then cuffed me more tightly then necessary. I hissed in pain and felt anger begin to bubble up. Thick chains were dropped around my neck and I felt my entire body give out and my dark spots fluttered across my darkening vision. I was going to pass out.

"Gentlemen, where do you happen to be taking my dear nephew this morning?" a voice said and I felt instantly relieved. I may have hated Mason, but right now I couldn't have been happier.

"For a little ride," another voice said, and I watched as a dart gun was pulled out and Mason went down like a sack of potatoes. Darkness followed the profanity I spat out.

I couldn't move. That was the first I realized even before y vision cleared. When i did move, piercing pain ripped across every piece of me from the neck down. I was under a net of silver, no doubt still cuffed. I swallowed thickly, blinking back the tears. Wolf or not, I wasn't impervious to pain. "Wakey, wakey," a mocking voice said and I couldn't help the flinch.

I stared around the room at my four captors and gave them the best level cold stare I could. "What do you want from me?" I asked in an icy voice. Though I was far from it. I figured I was moments from passing out all over again. This was really and truly kind of embarrassing.

"What are you? And skip the whole I don't know what your talking about BS or I'll your pretty little throat out here and now," Damon said a devious smirk on his face.

"You'd murder a seventeen year old girl?" I challenged. "I doubt if anyone will be pleased to find out the mayors daughter went missing, not to mention Mason saw you take me. The Council will have your slimy little blood sucking ass-," an open palm hit hard and I felt a growl rise up in my chest. My gaze flared and my inner wolf demanded retribution and revenge.

"Damon!" a girl shouted, angry and in disbelief.

I believe that was the first time I had gotten a good look at her. "Katherine?" I asked confused. Everyone stared at me and then the girl.

"I'm not Katherine, my name is Elena," I frowned, momentarily forgetting the pain.

"Your not working for Katherine? Bonnie, I thought you said the next wolf to come to town was her lover or something," another man said.

"She's a lesbian, of course she's Katherine's she obviously faking," Damon said.

"Hey! I was joking about that," I said rolling my eyes. "You're an idiot."

"And you're a mutt," he said disgusted.

"This mutt could've kicked your ass if you hadn't cheated," I said coldly.

"Cut it out you two," Elena said and turned to Bonnie.

The girl took a step towards me and I unintentionally flinched back. She knelt in front of me and I felt yet another growl slip out. "I just want to see," she trailed off, touching my temples. A surge ripped through me and I sucked in a sharp breath. A witch. A Bennett witch.

Then the burning started and I once again dropped in an ocean of darkness.


End file.
